


Tainted Souls

by harryoholicc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A deer named Dog lol, Baby as a deer, F/M, M/M, The Impala as a deer, angels in a forest, cardeer, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoholicc/pseuds/harryoholicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to the characters and their plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Souls

Lawrence was a small village, on the outskirts of a large river called Kansas. In the settlement were a few houses, with a stable adjacent to the home. Each house was made out of logs, and had two storeys. Inside was a fireplace and a table, a kitchen and a bath all in the same room. On the second floor was the bedrooms. Every home was different in some way. The Winchesters were the leaders of this community. John Winchester had lost his wife, Mary, when his second son was six months old. A house fire. Of course everyone had their own theories, but John had dismissed it roughly without any further notice.

Their youngest son, Sam, was destined to rule the village when he was old enough. But he didn't want to do it at all. He _hated_ the life. The eldest son, Dean, on the other hand, was eager and quick to learn about leadership and was disappointed when John had chosen Sam for the job. Dean remembers he slithered off to the stables and cried as he stroked his cardeer.

Each resident had a cardeer. These were large, majestic creatures - _as big as a horse_ \- who were soulmates to the people. Sam and Dean's deers were the daughter and son of his father's doe, rare breeds called a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. The breeds were assigned by the colours and patterns, shape of the horns and their personality. Dean had named his pretty, turquoise eyed fawn Baby when he first picked it when he was eight years old, whilst Sam had pointed to his own deer and yelled "Dog!", as he thought it was a large dog. Typical. The names stuck. As the two boys grew up, the two deer bonded with them and were trained well. Even though Dean couldn't lead the village, he led the next best thing - _the hunting group._ They killed animals for each family in the village to be sold in the market the next day. The Winchesters would always get the best kill, and Dean always picked his own as he was a the best hunter.

There was a farm too, with herds of cattle and sheep that required herding every evening. Dean loved doing this, calling for his two sheepdogs, Riot and Bambi, and racing them to the fields on the steep, grassy hills, riding bareback and reinless with Baby.

Sam wished he could go out with his big brother and be free, but his father had kept him cooped up inside and taught him how to be a powerful leader.

Now in their early twenties, the boys were men and they were allowed out everyday to do as they please. John had told Dean to "Watch out for Sammy,", like he did everyday before they went to sleep. He needed protecting if he was the next leader-in-line. In his whereabouts, Sam had met a beautiful blonde girl named Jessica Moore, and had fallen deeply in love with her. Dean was more of the player, not keeping a relationship for more than a month before ditching the poor thing for another. This was because Dean didn't feel the same as Sam. Sure, he liked looking at girls and admiring their beauty, but he didn't like them in _that_ way. He didn't want to have kids with a girl. It felt _too_ wrong. He didn't know why.

 

\---

 

It was a early November evening in Lawrence, and Sam and Jess were sat with their deer under a tree. The crisp golden leaves fell around them as they sat huddled together, a flask of hot cocoa in their hands with a shawl around their shoulders. Sam was going to marry Jess. He loved her. This was the perfect time to propose. He had the ring in his pocket, and every so often his hand crept into it to make sure it was still there during their outing. He was so nervous. Jess looked up at him. Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled. Sam smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

 

"Jess," He blushed deeply, failing at hiding his beaming smile. His head ducked down before looking at her deeply. "I need to ask you something."

 

Jess was curious. She lay her head on Sam's arm. "What is it?"

 

Sam gulped as he brought out a small box. He opened it and heard Jess gasp at the sight of the large, diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

 

His girlfriend squealed. She attacked him with a hug. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

 

Sam grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Sam." Jess was ecstatic. She was so happy. They both kissed again and Sam picked her up, spinning her around. The duo of deer neighed at them both and stamped their feet. Dog ran around before bending down so Sam could get on him, and Jess called over her own deer, who carried her off and left Sam to react quickly, leaping onto Dog and galloped after them both, laughing.

 

After a joyful race home, Sam and Jess stopped outside of the large log cabin and Sam pushed open the door. Dog was safely in the stable. John looked up and Dean was there too, making chicken stew with a sour look on his face. Sam ignored this and held up Jess' hand to his father.

 

"Father, look." Sam showed John the ring. John didn't react at all. If anything he looked sadly annoyed. Sam was disappointed. Dean noticed and turned around, knife in one hand and a half cut potato in the other.

 

"Congrats, Sammy." He said flatly. Sam was confused and angry. Jess took her hand back and told Sam she would be going home now, and said goodbye to everyone. No one replied except Sam. After the door closed, Sam burst into an outrage.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ guys, are you two not even bothered I'm getting married?? Where are all the hugs and stuff? Are we not normal?" Sam spat, not noticing John hadn't told him to mind his language.

 

"Sam, sit down." John said, pushing a chair out from under the table. Dean gloomily returned to making stew, chopping the potato and dumping it in the pan-full of water.

 

Sam grumbled before throwing himself on the wooden chair. He folded his arms and scowled at John.

 

"You remember your mother, right?"

 

"My mother? Don't you remember?! She died when I was _six months old!_ " Sam was still angry.

 

John raised a hand to hush him. Sam stopped talking. "Our family is cursed. By a yellow eyed demon named Azazel. Mary was the younger sibling, just like you, Sam. The curse only affects the younger ones." John sighed deeply.

 

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying I'm cursed...?" He whispered.

 

John nodded slowly. "Sadly, yes."

 

"W-What," Sam's eyes started filling up with tears. His voice cracked around each word. "What does it do? What happened to me? Will I die..!?"

 

Dean was listening closely and was staring at the wall in front of him. He knew all this as John had told him before Sam arrived. He cut into a carrot but instead of a chopped vegetable, a sharp pain came from his finger. "Shit," He mumbled, grabbing a cloth and tightly wrapping it around his bleeding mess of a finger. He ran it under cold water, and carried on listening to the quiet conversation behind him.

 

"Sam, I'm going to tell you about your Mother." John turned around. "Dean, you should hear this too."

 

Dean shrugged before sitting next to Sam, pressing a wad of tissue to his finger. John hadn't told him about this yet. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

 

"Mary had the curse, it's run throughout the family. Her parents thought it would have been forgotten about when Mary was born, which is why they decided to have two children instead of one. When we had Dean, Mary told me about the curse. Then she got pregnant with you, Sam. After about three months, I finally proposed to her, and she said yes. Later that day, a black mark, like smoke from a fire that grew across, appeared just above her heart."

 

Sam's heart sunk. He looked down. This morning, when he was getting dressed, he'd noticed a small black mark on his chest. The beginning of a small, smokey darkness just like the one on his mother.

 

"It was small at first, but got bigger and bigger. She was so, so weak. When she gave birth to you I knew she was going to die soon. It took exactly a whole year for the curse to attack Mary. On the last day of her life, the curse found itself into her head and her eyes went a deep black." John wiped his face. "S-She came after me with a kitchen knife, trying to slit my throat. I had to use the demon knife on her. I stabbed her in the stomach. I saw her eyes flicker back to blue, and then I saw her die. The mark possessed her."

 

"I didn't know what to do so I sent Dean out with you and set the house on fire." Grief choked up John's throat and he sniffed away tears. "A few days later I saw a ghost, her ghost. She told me about a cure, deep in the forest with the angels."

 

"Angels exist?" Dean asked, the corners of his mouth going upwards. He didn't want to talk about the elephant in the room - their mother. John nodded. Sam wasn't even listening anymore. His knuckles went white. Fingers nervously crept up his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. He stared in the same place as before as he peeled back his shirt, showing his two-bit family the mark. Dean suddenly felt very sick.

 

"Sam, Dean. You're going to have to go and find the angels." John spoke. Sam clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands. He _wanted_ to stay here and marry Jess. He _wanted_ to stay here and be okay. He _wanted_ his mother to be alive. He _wanted_ this stupid curse to go. But the things he wanted were the things he couldn't have.

 

He stood up and walked off to his bedroom, ready to cry as he ignored the questions from his father and brother. Sam collapsed on his bed, hugging the pillow. His shirt was still unbuttoned and the plaid spread out around him. He sat up, forcing himself to be strong and not cry as he buttoned his shirt back up. Sam opened his bedroom drawer and rummaged around in the clutter, bringing out a small golden amulet of a warrior's head on a piece of leather; a necklace. Uncle Bobby had given it to Sam when he was told he was going to be a leader, but Sam had never worn it. He didn't want to. He wasn't a leader.

 

He held it in his palms, wrapping the black leather cord around his long fingers and closing his eyes, wishing this was all some crazy nightmare. A pattering of paws and a slimey wet nose pressed itself into his hand and a warm tongue darted out across his skin, making Sam open his eyes quickly. He smiled at the dappled grey and black sheepdog.

 

"Heyya, Bambi. You're not supposed to be in here!" Sam chuckled. He rubbed Bambi behind his ears and patted the dog's soft, furry head. Bambi looked up through his glossy blue and brown eyes. The poor mutt had no idea why Sam wasn't shouting at him to get out. Sam put on the necklace, tucking it under his shirt and stood up, clicking his fingers to get Bambi to follow. He walked out of the room and sat at the table again. Dean looked at him, face threaded with worry.

 

"Sammy, you okay?" He asked, seeing the black cord peeping through his shirt. Sam nodded. He lied.

 

"You boys have to leave tonight. I suggest you both get packed up, I have a journal for you to have." John noticed how blank the two looked. "Remember when I left you at Bobby's for a few months, maybe half a year, when you were little? I was searching for the angel forest. I found it, but I found no angels. I had no faith. They never came to me."

 

Sam and Dean exchanged a confused look. Why didn't he tell them about this sooner? Eh. Dean stood up and said he was going to pack. Sam did the same.

 

They both packed clothes and their weapons. Sam packed a well-thumbed copy of The Wizard of Oz, and Dean packed Casa Erotica. By dusk, the two were ready. They stood in the kitchen looking out of place as John handed them both flasks of stew. "Eat it when you set up camp. That way you won't get hungry after you leave. You'll be on your own in the world and you'll have to find your own food."

 

Sam suddenly felt very scared. He held the bags in his arms and they felt very heavy. Dean did too. They were leaving home, going to find some winged weirdos that relied on faith. John gave Dean the journal, pressing it into his hands. "Sammy, tack both of the deer up. Dean will be just a minute."

 

Sam shrugged before walking through the open door to the stable, next to the stove. He was always being left out. He dumped his bags in the floor next to some hay, and dragged himself over to the cupboard where they kept the saddles, reins, and accessories. Opening the door, he pulled out Dean's brown leather saddle before placing it on Baby and adjusting the buckle to fit. He slid the bit into her mouth and watching as she played with the metal with her long black tongue. After he had put on Baby's reins, he walked over to his own deer, Dog, but stopped as he heard his name through the cracked open door. He listened carefully, hearing his father's gruff voice. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he tuned in quickly to hear the last sentence.

 

"If you can't save your brother, _don't_ come back. Don't come back at all."

 

Then there was footsteps and the door swung open, leaving Sam to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, h-hey, Dean." He said sheepishly.

 

Dean looked sad. He smiled weakly before making his way over to Baby, tying saddlebags onto her in silence. Sam tacked his own deer and put the bags on him also. He untied Dog and lead him outside into the cool air. Dean followed with Baby.

 

John met them at the front door, before saying goodbye. Sam was cold towards him because he was sure he made Dean sad with the smalltalk they just had. Sam climbed onto Dog and steadied him. Dog was eager to go. Baby latched onto the excitement and nearly reared up when Dean sat on her.

 

"Good luck, boys," John raised a hand. "Dean, you remember what I said."

 

After the two brothers said their goodbyes, they started trotting off through the village, taking in the scenery around them.

 

"Do you mind if I can visit someone before we leave?" Sam asked, smiling as Dean nodded in return.

 

"I don't see why not," Dean replied.

 

Sam led them to Jess' house. He dismounted Dog and handed the reins to Dean. With trembling hands, he knocked briskly on the wooden door. A few seconds later Jess opened it, running up to Sam with open arms. She hugged him tightly before a frown crept upon her face as she saw the bags. "Sam, are you leaving? Where are you going?"

 

"Jess, sweetie, I do have to leave. I promise I'll tell you when I come back. You just have to wait for me." Sam held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She understood. "Just promise me you won't forget about me, I will be back one day. That's a promise."

 

Jess nodded. Her blonde curls bounced down her back. "I won't forget. Neither will you. Every night, I'll light a candle. I'll put it in my window. When you come back, at least you'll know where to find me." Tears started to well up in her pretty eyes. Sam wiped them away with his thumb. He tilted her head up and kissed her goodbye. "At least tell me where you're going," She whispered. Sam shook his head. Jess took off her silver chain bracelet. She gave it to Sam, fastening it to his wrist. "Please take this."

 

Sam thanked her before speaking. "When I get back we will get married, have kids. I'll tell you about my travels and you'll tell me about the village. We will have a big house and live happily till we grow old and die. I promise." He sounded certain.

 

"I love you," Jess kissed him again. Sam smiled at her. "I love you more."

 

And with that, Sam turned away and got onto Dog again. He waved as they rode off. "Promise you won't forget about me!" He called out.

 

"I promise!" Jess shouted back. They didn't need goodbyes. They would see each other again. For sure.

 

As Sam and Dean rode out of the village, Jess waved and waved. She waved until her joints were sore and her bare feet numb from the cold. Soon the boys were just dots, and then they went over the hills.

  
It would be the last time she would ever see Sam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, a picture of Dog and Baby are above so you know what they look like! ^


End file.
